Under Lock And Key
by Tinker Jet
Summary: With Twilight Sparkle progressing really well in her studies on the Magic of Friendship, the Princess has decided that it's time to give her a new assignment: A student of her own to teach what she's learned. Easier said than done, Princess.
1. Prologue

It's not every pony that can brag about having a balanced social and study life. Somehow, it became that one of the most anti-social but promising students of Princess Celestia also became one of the most social with a regular crew of six ponies including her. She was also blessed with the magic of magic. No joke. It wasn't surprising that some other students were jealous of that little fact... plus the fact that Princess Celestia left her baby dragon with this girl... to keep her library together no doubt. One of her fatal flaws included never being able to settle for reading just one book at a time. A little fact that, to this day, the little dragon has not let her live down!


	2. Chapter 1: The Assignment

It was another typical, sunny day in Canterlot. As always, the castle stood grand and tall on the mountainside and below, the ponies were roaming about freely. Some appeared to be elders out for a stroll while others appeared to be eager young students making their way toward the restaurant, the library or home.

Minty, a pleasant mint green Unicorn Pony and a student of Princess Celestia, had caught wind of a certain little guest paying a visit to their local library and after all of the Princess' hinting at this little pony's need to make friends, all of the students were trying their darnedest. If Twilight Sparkle had decided to pay a visit, surely the rest of the students would've felt some form of relief. Unfortunately, the fact that she wasn't there left them with an uncomfortable tension.

Minty made it to the library where a grey Unicorn Pony with the cutie mark of a brownish gold padlock and key on her flank was picking at books again. Minty cleared her throat.

"Goldie?"

The grey Unicorn Pony appeared to completely disregard Minty's attempt to address her as she continued to pick through the books on the shelf. Minty cleared her throat again.

"Uh... Goldie?"

"What do you want?"

Minty gulped and giggled meekly.

"We were just wondering... Since there's a party tonight and all... I mean... If you would... Be interested in maybe...?"

"No."

Minty sighed. 'Goldie' or 'Goldie Locks' as she was more formally referred to as appeared to be in no mood for socializing. She wouldn't even grace her fellow student with a glance. This wasn't unusual however; the Princess had promised extra credit to any pony that could open 'Goldie' up to more socializing while expanding their own social circle.

Unfortunately, Goldie was considered to be, by all who lived there, an impossible case... completely anti-social by all standards with no hope of ever changing. Goldie finally appeared to find the book she was searching for and gripped it in her teeth. She walked off toward the table to read it when she heard Minty shriek.

"Goldie! You can't put that in your mouth! You might smear the pages!"

Goldie rolled her eyes and when she reached the table, she spit the book down onto it. She used her hoof to flip through the book, going through several pages at a time. A new search had begun. Minty composed herself and approached Goldie once more.

"So what are you reading?"

"None of your business! Now get lost! I'm busy. And the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can go home!"

Minty narrowed her eyes with an annoyed growl.

"Introvert!"

With that, Minty turned tail and left. Goldie flipped through a few more pages and appeared to find what she needed. She read through it and closed the book with a hard slam.

"Spike?" She put her front hooves on her ears and raised her voice, "SPIKE!"

That's when she remembered that the friendly neighbourhood dragon was with Twilight Sparkle. Goldie put down her hooves and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

She picked the book up, stuck it back on the shelf where she found it and then began to make her way home. The sun was beginning to set and Goldie tried to do her best to not stare directly at it. It wasn't long until the Princess arrived to greet her.

"Goldie Locks! My prized pupil!"

"Not now, Princess. I need to get home and write out my notes before I forget everything that I read."

"Before you go... Did Minty invite you to her party?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say?"

"'No.'"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go. I really don't need to deal with those superficial girls for hours while listening to their music, eating their food and dealing with their friends! I'd rather just spend the evening by myself with peace and quiet, eat my own food and not have to deal with any... 'Friends.'" Goldie's eyes widened. "And for goodness sake! If you'll excuse me, Princess! I lost my train of thought! All of this talk about friendship is distracting me from my studies!"

Goldie turned tail and attempted to leave but Princess Celestia left her coach to stop her.

"Goldie Locks. Please wait. While I'm here, I'd like to give you your next assignment."

"My next assignment? But I haven't even finished this one yet!"

"Oh. Don't worry. For this assignment, you'll have all the time in the world."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Do you miss Spike?"

"The little purple dragon that used to organize our library?"

"Yes."

"Never heard of him."

Goldie turned tail once again and Princess Celestia was forced to put her hoof down on it to stop her from walking away. Goldie gave a resentful grunt and sat.

"Goldie Locks. I would like for you to go to Ponyville and stay with Twilight Sparkle for one week. During that time, I would like for you to make one friend. Count them. One!"

"What's the point if I'm just going to come home right after?"

"Your friend may continue to go on being your pen pal!"

"I don't know, Princess. Where would I even stay?"

"With Twilight Sparkle, of course!"

"You can't be serious."

"Yes! And once you come home, you're to do an assignment on your new friend!"

Goldie groaned pathetically.

"I can't believe this... Wait. Am I dreaming?"

She beat herself on the head with her hoof.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

The Princess couldn't help but giggle.

"No, you're not dreaming. Once you hand in your assignment tomorrow, you're to leave for Ponyville immediately. I will make sure you arrive safely. I will also keep in touch with Twilight Sparkle and track your progress."

Goldie grumbled and stomped her hoof into the ground. Celestia moved back to her carriage and smiled pleasantly toward the small grey Unicorn Pony.

"Take care, Goldie Locks."

"Yes, your highness."

Goldie stood and made her way back to the library.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville Spike was searching high and low for Twilight Sparkle. He had a scroll clenched in his hand and the royal seal on it spelt Princess Celestia.

"Twilight? Twilight!"

He came to the square where he saw Pinkie Pie rolling around on the ground and humming. She was rolling through a mud puddle but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Pinkie Pie? Have you seen Twilight?"

"Of course I have! I saw her yesterday and the day before that and the day before that... No wait... I think the day before that, she -"

"I meant have you seen her recently?"

Pinkie looked perplexed.

"Like... How recently? Because yesterday was pretty recent, you know?"

"Have you seen her today? Have you seen her in the last five minutes?"

"Of course I have, silly! She's standing behind you and has been for the last twenty seconds!"

"Huh?"

Spike turned around to see Twilight standing there with a perplexed look of her own. He yelped then tried to calm himself down. Twilight giggled sheepishly.

"Sorry for not speaking up sooner. I didn't want to interrupt your o so interesting conversation. Now, what are you doing belting my name out all over Ponyville?"

Spike narrowed his eyes with annoyance and handed her the scroll then took his leave. Twilight looked to Pinkie Pie and smiled.

"Hey Pinkie. What's with him?"

"I don't know! Maybe he didn't sleep well! Maybe that's why he's a Grouchy-Mac-Grouchy-Pants."

Twilight sighed and used her magic to unravel the scroll.

"'Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student. I am pleased to announce that your progress in your studies of the Magic of Friendship has been astounding. Now, I feel that it is important for you to further your studies and perhaps take on a student of your own. With that said, I already have the perfect student in mind for you. Her name is Goldie Locks. She will be arriving tomorrow and will be staying for the week. Please enlighten her with your knowledge on the Magic of Friendship. Signed, Princess Celestia.'" Twilight gulped. "G-G... G-G-Goldie?"

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down and shrieked with glee.

"Ooh! I love gold! She sounds nice! I can't wait to meet her! I'm sure she'll be really fun and ooh! I need to find a venue for her welcome party!"

Twilight's eyes widened.

"Party? No-No-No! Pinkie! No party!"

"Why not? Every pony loves to party!"

"Every pony but Goldie! I'm telling you, Pinkie. She's the most boring pony you'll ever meet. She'd rather sit home by herself with her nose shoved in a book."

"Like you!" Pinkie grinned widely.

"No! Not like me! Worse than me! She hates leaving her house even! She doesn't let any pony talk to her past hello and goodbye. She's... She's... Impossible!"

"Oh! I'm sure she's not that bad!"

"And? There used to be stories that went around... Stories that she was destined to be a thief!"

"Thief? Why?"

"Because of her cutie mark! Look around, Pinkie. Most ponies have sparkles or balloons or fruit or animals or useful items that lead to useful talents... But yet she has a padlock on her flank! That means she can probably pick locks. I know her father was a miner and her mother worked as an ironsmith but... Every pony knows that... Goldie? She isn't quite right..."

"Aw! Well, I think that she just needs a really big hug!"

Twilight sighed. If Applejack was right about one thing, there was no reasoning with that one. She looked to the sky, which had begun to darken. She bid Pinkie Pie farewell and made her way back to her library. When she arrived, she could see Spike cleaning in preparation for their guest. Twilight's ears fell back.

"So I take it that you were in a bad mood because of the news?"

"Other than the obvious fact that I couldn't find you for the life of me? Yeah... I'm not looking forward to dealing with... her." Spike smirked slightly. "Mind you, it would be nice if she gave you a lesson in cleanliness. After all, she's the best kind of house guest when it comes to keeping things clean!"

"Oh! Ha-Ha! Very funny, Spike!"

"I know."

Twilight went and collapsed on her bed with a sigh.

"Who knows? Maybe it won't be so bad! I mean she's quiet and clean... It's not like she'll distract me from my studies... In fact, she may encourage it!"

"Yeah... And she only reads one book at a time!"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not a chance."

Twilight sighed and snuggled up with her pillow. She stared out her window and at the moon.

"Dearest Princess Celestia and Princess Luna... Please grant me the strength to make it through this week..."

Spike pulled out a blank scroll and took a note. He wrapped it up and walked to the window. He prepared himself to disintegrate it but then a glance at Twilight caused him to fall into a trance. He wanted to debate whether or not it was worth it to send this particular letter but it was already too late. The baby dragon wanted his sleep more than anything. He closed the window and discarded the note lazily onto the floor then climbed into his basket and called it a night.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Goldie Locks

Morning came with the promise of good weather. The scheduled rainy day had been delayed until next week. Twilight was thankful to find that out as having a guest in rainy weather could sometimes breed unnecessary tension and awkwardness. Spike shuffled in his basket. He wanted to sleep in. He really did but he could hear the swishing of the feather duster and not even a moment later, he could feel the feathers tickling his nose. He sneezed which caused the feather duster to go up in flames. Spike half-opened one eye to give Twilight an annoyed look. She smiled sheepishly.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Aw. Morning already? Ugh... And I was having such a nice dream too... About rubies... and sapphires... and topaz... Huh... I wonder when the last time was that I ate quartz..."

Twilight magically scooped up the burned feather duster and disposed of it properly.

"I don't know but I don't have time for riddles right now. Goldie Locks is going to be here any minute!"

Spike wiped his eyes and yawned.

"Oh yeah... Her..."

"Come on, Spike! Stop fooling around! We have work to do!"

That's when the door opened. Their expected guest stood idly in the doorway. She peered inside.

"Hello? Any pony home?"

When no pony responded, she walked in and slammed the door with her back hoof. She flinched slightly then looked around. Her eyes seemed to light up at seeing the bookshelves.

"Whoa. This place is a library!" She sighed thoughtfully. "Twilight is so lucky. I know that if I had a library like this, I'd never leave my house again."

Twilight peered over her bed to see Goldie outside the bedroom door. She gulped slightly and attempted to pony up some courage. She walked over to her guest and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello Goldie!"

"Twilight! You're looking well."

"H-How did you get in here without knocking?"

"I opened the door. Duh."

"Right..." Twilight managed a giggle.

Goldie then proceeded to take a book from the shelf with her teeth. Twilight gasped.

"No! Don't use your teeth on those! Those are very frail first edition copies!"

Goldie dropped the book. Twilight caught it before it hit the ground and levitated it above her head. Goldie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Twilight. You sound just like Minty!"

"No, I don't."

"You so do."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so -"

"Enough!" Spike was quickly tiring of their petty bickering.

Goldie couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"Spike. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"Really?"

"Sure! You just gave me a migraine."

Spike frowned. Goldie was about as much fun as a migraine at the moment though he knew he couldn't tell her that. He bit his lip and managed a smile.

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to make your migraine go away?"

"Funny you should ask. I do believe that the source of my migraine still being present may have something to do with the fact that it isn't going away!"

Spike couldn't fight back an audible growl. Now she was starting in with the attitude. If Twilight was right about one thing, it was that Goldie was able to get through the greetings and the goodbyes just fine... However, anything more than that and any attempts at socializing with her were doomed to fail. Twilight gave Spike a look. He managed to force a smile back into place.

"Oh! Of course! How silly of me. Um... I'll just go over to Rarity's! If either of you need anything, let me know!"

"Sure thing!"

With that, Spike took his leave. Goldie magically took the book back from Twilight and sprawled herself out on the floor to read it. Magic appeared to take more effort from Goldie than it did from either Twilight or Rarity. Perhaps she was out of practice? Twilight stared at her. How was she supposed to start a conversation? She knew that anything beyond hello would result in her being completely chewed out by Goldie. Twilight sighed. She had to try.

"Um... Welcome to my humble home, Goldie!"

"Thank you."

"I hope you like it."

"It's a library. Enough said."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know. Do you have earmuffs?"

Ok, this was going nowhere slowly. But... Wait a moment. Quiet... Quiet... Fluttershy! No one spelt quiet better than Fluttershy! Perhaps Goldie would like her. Of course, Twilight knew that she'd have to warn Fluttershy well ahead of time of Goldie's... tendencies... but she was sure that the two would get along perfectly. Who needed words? And despite her shy nature, Fluttershy was great at getting along with others! She'd find a way!

"Um... Goldie. I know this is sudden... but the Princess did request that you make at least one friend while you're here and I think that you would really like my friend Fluttershy!"

"Oh really?"

Twilight nodded. Goldie sighed.

"If it wasn't by the order of the Princess, I'd tell you to buck off!" Goldie sighed again. "However, I will perform my royal duty as promised. Would tomorrow be alright with you? Today, I'm feeling rather homesick."

"Homesick? But you just got here."

"Yes. Well, it's not my fault your home is making me sick. What did you clean this place with? Dirt?"

Now it was Twilight's turn to fight back a growl. She somehow managed to turn it into a distorted giggle.

"You're so funny, Goldie!"

"Yes, I know."

Goldie used her horn to flip through the pages. She was sure that using her nose would get her griped at again and she was done with any sort of social interaction for today. Twilight stepped closer to get a better look at the book she was reading. Too bad she couldn't make out which book it was. Doesn't matter though. She would figure it out later. She smiled at Goldie.

"Ah... Goldie? Make yourself at home! I'm going to go visit my friend Fluttershy and let her know that we'll be visiting her tomorrow! Ok?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Great! So I'll talk to you later!"

"Goodbye."

Twilight left the house at a jog. Meanwhile, Spike was assisting Rarity at her shop. He was covered in ribbons and Rarity was picking them off of him, as she required.

"Really, Spike. From the way you describe her, you make her sound like some sort of horrible monster!"

"That sounds about right."

Rarity picked one last ribbon off of him and tied it onto her latest creation. She squealed with glee.

"Rarity! Darling! You truly are a genius!" She closed the curtain to hide her masterpiece. "Now Spike! Tell me again. What is it exactly that makes her a monster?"

"Let's see. She doesn't talk to others... Not willingly. Every pony in Canterlot said that she had this... lofty idea that she was better than every pony else!"

"Oh my. Superiority complex. That is serious! But that hardly makes her a monster!"

"She needs to make one friend while she's here. Honestly? I think we'll go through the whole week and she won't make a single friend! She could be here a year and not make a single friend!"

"What is it that keeps her from making friends? Aside from her finding herself amazing..." Rarity's eyes widened. "Wait a moment. She wouldn't happen to be like Trixie, would she?"

"Trixie? No! She doesn't talk enough to be anything close to Trixie. Trixie liked the stage and attention! Goldie's her exact opposite. She hates attention! I'd say she's more like Fluttershy."

"Well, that's not a problem. Fluttershy and I get along swimmingly!"

"I don't know. As far as I know, Goldie's neat but she isn't... ladylike... And while she's quiet, she tends to be... rude... when she does say anything."

"She doesn't sound too bad. I guarantee that I can make friends with her!"

"Really? That'd be amazing. Because the sooner she makes a friend, the sooner she can leave Ponyville!"

"Well, it all starts with a single meeting and I will most certainly do my best to make a good impression! In fact, my new outfit might be perfect for our little get-together. You did say that she finds words bourgeois. Why don't we just skip the words and show her around my boutique?"

"Only if you want, Rarity... You shouldn't have to put yourself out just to impress her."

"Nonsense! Perhaps she can come over tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? I don't know. I'll have to ask Twilight first... And at this rate, I don't think I'm going home tonight."

"Oh really? Then where are you going to stay?"

"I was kind of hoping that maybe I could stay here."

"I really wish I could be more accommodating, Spike. But unfortunately, I'm babysitting the girls tonight."

"Really? Then maybe I can help!"

"Really?"

"Sure! Anything's better than dealing with..." Spike shuddered, "Her."

"In that case, you are welcome to stay here. Now, if you would be so kind as to care for the girls while I clean up then we can be ready for Twilight and her new guest first thing in the morning!"

"Oh... Sure, Rarity..."

Spike tossed the remaining ribbons onto the floor and took off to meet the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity glanced around her shop. Yep, it was messy. It was time to get to work and clean up.

Meanwhile, Twilight made it to Fluttershy's cottage. She knocked on the door and soon was answered by Fluttershy and her little pet, Angel. Twilight smiled brightly.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Then the smile disappeared. "We need to talk!"

"Oh... Oh... Sure... Why don't you come in?"

Fluttershy opened the door more and moved aside so Twilight could step in.

"Forgive me for coming over on such short notice!"

"It's no problem, Twilight. Really. I was just getting ready to have some breakfast... Since... Since I just finished feeding the animals. Would you like something to eat while you're here?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm starving!"

"In that case, you're more than welcome to join me."

"Thanks Fluttershy." Twilight seated herself at the small table. "Now... About our talk..."

Fluttershy went to prepare some food.

"Yes Twilight?"

"I have a guest staying with me this week and she needs to make a friend."

"Oh. How sweet."

"Yeah... Only she's not so sweet! Unfortunately, despite her not being so sweet, I still have to help her make this friend! I was at my wit's end trying to figure out who to introduce her to because you see... She's not very polite. She doesn't talk much at all. She prefers silence."

"Ooh. My specialty."

Fluttershy served Twilight some food and went back to serve herself.

"Yeah... But even you have to be very careful! Like I said, she's not polite! So you'll have to be very, very patient with her!"

"Ooh. Another one of my specialties."

"Yeah. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I can try."

"That's all I ask of you."

Fluttershy served herself and sat down to eat. The two ate quietly and afterward; Fluttershy collected the dishes to clean. She washed them all and put them in the strainer to dry. Twilight smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much for breakfast, Fluttershy! The food was amazing!"

"No. Thank you, Twilight... For... Your company, I mean."

"Any time, Fluttershy! Now... Um... Would it be alright if I bring her over tomorrow?"

"Oh. Tomorrow... Um... Tomorrow, Rainbow Dash wanted me to help her with her new trick... Since Applejack hurt herself and Rainbow Dash last time... And... And then... Pinkie Pie, she needs -"

Twilight lifted her hoof to cover Fluttershy's mouth.

"A simple no will do."

Fluttershy's ears fell back.

"Sorry Twilight... But if we could do it this evening... That would be much better for me. Perhaps I can treat your guest to some dinner. Do you know what she likes to eat?"

"Oh. I'm sure she's not picky."

"Wonderful."

"But don't go making extra food just yet. I don't know if she's going to agree to come over tonight."

"Oh. Don't worry, Twilight. I'll make just enough and if she's still hungry, I'll be happy to make more."

"Thank you. You're very kind."

Fluttershy beamed and Twilight returned the gesture then went to leave.

"I'll see you later. Ok, Fluttershy?"

"Ok, Twilight."

With their goodbyes out of the way, Twilight made her way home. At home, Goldie was still reading on the floor. Despite the lack of mess, it appeared that she had already changed books. Twilight gulped. She was sure that Goldie wouldn't like the change of plans.

"U-Uh... Goldie?"

"What do you want?"

"Unfortunately, my friend Fluttershy will be busy tomorrow. So we were wondering if you would prefer to go over tonight."

"Do you know how to read?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then read my lips: N. O."

"Please Goldie? The sooner you make a friend, the sooner you can go back to Canterlot."

Goldie slammed the book shut with a hard sigh.

"For the love of Equestria..." She stood. "If I didn't want to go home so bad..." She growled and stomped her hoof. "Fine! Tonight! But only because I want my assignment over and done with! Now where's Spike? Spike!"

"He went over to Rarity's, remember?"

"I was wondering why I had to put these away myself."

Goldie picked the book up with her teeth and went to put it back on the shelf. Twilight's ears fell back.

"What did I say about using your teeth on those?"

"Oh! Relax, Twilight. These ones aren't marked first edition."

Twilight sighed. She needed to play nice. She needed to. There was still a whole week ahead. She forced a smile into place.

"Oh. You're right. How silly of me!"

Goldie went to pick another book off the shelf and glanced toward Twilight who was staring at her with a look full of melancholy. Goldie sighed. Fine. She'd forego the teeth for now. She used her magic to levitate the book and opened it to read. Twilight smiled warmly. At least Goldie was trying to be somewhat reasonable. Maybe things would improve over the week. Only tonight would tell.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Fluttershy

The evening was drawing near and Twilight knew that it was time to remind her guest of their plans. Goldie was still in the same place Twilight had left her and suddenly, Twilight was thankful that Goldie wasn't the type to run about. Being stagnate and predictable made her easier to track. Twilight gave her a nudge in the side with her horn.

"Come on, Goldie! You don't want to be late to meet Fluttershy, do you?"

Goldie sighed.

"Oh, if you insist, Twilight."

Goldie closed the book with her horn and got up to leave. Twilight glanced down at the book's title. 'Lock and Key: The Key To Unlocking Your Dreams.' Twilight tried to recall where she recognized that name. She recalled that the title had something to do with dream therapy but she was sure there was more to it. Goldie glanced back toward her.

"Um. Twilight. You coming?"

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Um... I'm coming."

"Good because I'm not from here and frankly, I'm not going to waste my night away looking for some illusive pony I couldn't really care less about."

Twilight managed a weak giggle. She walked over and began to lead her guest over to Fluttershy's abode. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Fluttershy and her bunny. Fluttershy smiled and let them inside. Without a word, she served food for her guests. Goldie stared at Fluttershy and words weren't necessary to make the shy cream coloured pony feel self-conscious. Recalling what Twilight had told her, Fluttershy tried to maintain her soft smile. Patience was necessary for dealing with this unfriendly grey pony.

Twilight leaned over to whisper to Goldie.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to thank her for the food? You want to be nice, don't you? Make friends!"

Goldie glared at Twilight although the glare quickly softened.

"Oh right. Play nice, make friends, go home. Gotcha!" Goldie turned to Fluttershy and said softly, "Cute bunny... He... Or she because I can't tell... Looks sassy!"

Fluttershy looked to her bunny coyly.

"Oh... Thank... Thank you... My little Angel bunny... Really is sweet."

Goldie hit herself in the forehead with her hoof, which caused Twilight to jump with alarm. That had seemed like such a friendly interaction. What happened?

"Goldie?"

"That noise!"

Twilight gave her a look.

"Noise? Fluttershy is the quietest pony in all of Ponyville!"

"It doesn't help that your little purple dragon gave me a migraine earlier with his scream, you know?"

"Scream? Spike didn't scream! He was trying to get us to stop arguing!"

"By screaming."

"He didn't scream!"

"And now you're raising your voice." Goldie stood. "Thank you very much for the dinner and hospitality, Fluttershy, but I think we're done here."

Twilight stood and moved to block her from leaving. Fluttershy noticed tensions rising and gave Twilight a look. It wasn't harsh but Twilight knew that it was her cue to step down and let Fluttershy handle it. Fluttershy moved to pat Goldie gently on the back.

"Now-Now. You didn't come all the way here to fight. You came here to have a good time. But if you truly insist on leaving then at least have something to eat before you go. After all, you haven't touched your meal and eating might put us all in a better mood."

Goldie's ears fell back. Without a word, she went to sit back down. Twilight's jaw dropped. That had been so easy for Fluttershy. Twilight sat back down as well and decided that eating was the best course of action for now. Twilight took a large bite of her daisy special sandwich and chewed contentedly. Goldie shot Twilight a look.

"Can you please not chew so loudly?"

"Hm?" Twilight swallowed, "You mean you're bothered by chewing now too?"

"I told you. I have a migraine."

"And my chewing bothers it?"

"As a matter of fact? Yes, it does!"

Twilight looked away. She wasn't ready to argue with Goldie again. Maybe things would've been better if she left Fluttershy and Goldie Locks alone... But she couldn't just abandon Fluttershy with this stick in the mud, could she? She pushed her food away. Suddenly, she was no longer hungry. Fluttershy gave Twilight a worried look. Twilight managed a reassuring smile. The sooner Goldie made a friend, the sooner she'd be gone. Goldie began to eat her food quietly. Thankfully for every pony, Fluttershy was also a dainty eater and seeing how bothered Goldie became by Twilight's eating made her even more so than usual.

After dinner, Goldie cleaned her face and went to leave.

"Once again, I thank you for dinner and the warm hospitality you've shown me."

Fluttershy smiled.

"I'm so glad you had a good time. You are always welcome back in my home!"

"Thank you. Take care!"

"Goodbye."

Twilight followed after Goldie and whispered to Fluttershy.

"Thank you so much, Fluttershy. I don't know how you did it... But you did!"

"It was my pleasure, Twilight."

Twilight took off after Goldie at a jog and caught up.

"So! How was your time?"

"Meh."

"Meh?"

"It would've been nicer if your little purple dragon didn't give me a migraine. Also... Your friend Fluttershy? Aside from having a few cute animals, she's overall kind of boring."

"Boring?"

"Sure... I mean; she had a bunny! That's great. Don't get me wrong. Bunnies are adorable... And quiet. But doesn't she keep any cool animals around here? Like wolves?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking? If I am going to meet some pony... It's a major bonus if they're quiet... I don't care much for words. But I would like to meet some pony who at least has something cool to show off!"

Twilight put her hoof to her chin thoughtfully.

"Something cool to show off...?"

That's when a familiar voice rang.

"Twilight! Darling! There you are!"

Twilight tried to locate the voice.

"Rarity?"

She turned around to see Rarity approaching them. Goldie seemed perplexed.

"You know her?"

Twilight decided to ignore the question. Rarity approached rather out of breath.

"Twilight. Darling. You simply must bring your guest over first thing tomorrow! I am so excited to show her around my boutique and get her fitted with some new threads that spell elegance!"

Twilight sighed.

"Be my guest, Rarity."

Goldie gave Rarity a look. Rarity then appeared to come to a realization.

"Wait a moment. Is this...?"

Twilight nodded and Rarity shrieked.

"Oh no! I'm not wearing my first impressions outfit! Oh well! Everything will be made official tomorrow! Hm. Let me see now. Grey, grey... Oh my... Oh dear. We'll have to put you in some clothing that draws more attention to your eyes, I think..."

Goldie hissed quietly.

"Twilight. Get her away from me. Now please."

"Away?"

Rarity appeared hurt by the command. Goldie stomped her hoof.

"Just no more screaming! Ok? No more!"

Rarity fell silent although her breathing was still somewhat heavy. It didn't help Goldie's agitation.

"And stop breathing so loud! You're only making my migraine worse!"

"You're asking me to stop breathing? Oh my. Spike was right. You truly are a monster."

"Stop! Talking!"

"Well, I never! Twilight, darling... Be sure to bring your guest around once her... Um... Migraine clears."

"Sure Rarity... Sure."

"Good night."

Rarity started her walk home and Goldie sighed with relief.

"Finally. She's gone."

Twilight narrowed her eyes.

"Goldie. We need to talk."

"No. No, we don't. I've had enough talking for one day."

"Goldie."

Goldie stomped her hoof.

"I said enough!"

Twilight sighed and fell quiet. She had been hoping that Fluttershy of all ponies would've been able to somehow reach Goldie and that her making friends would've magically been fast and easy but as Twilight was always told, Ponyville wasn't built in a day and she knew that Goldie wouldn't become better over night. They reached the library and it took Twilight a bit to realize that Spike had decided to stay with Rarity until he was summoned back. She grunted slightly with annoyance. Goldie or no Goldie, Twilight would see to it that Spike would return tomorrow.


End file.
